


He Thought Of Everything

by lu2stylelala



Series: Everything [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu2stylelala/pseuds/lu2stylelala





	He Thought Of Everything

Deciding it’s the safest –and simplest- route, Steve says nothing, accepting the drink with a nod and focusing on it rather than watching the emotions that flicker across Rhodey’s face. He can sense the other soldier’s regard, but refuses to look at him head on, or the blush he’s barely controlling will flare into life. Tony has that effect on him, Steve long-ago realized, sooner or later (and usually sooner) he always ends up red-faced when spending time with the billionaire. Whether they’re alone or not, but it’s much worse when they’re not.

At least when they’re alone, Tony can make a teasing comment and then let it lie. It’s so much worse with witnesses. It’s certainly harder for Steve to relax, or to shake off one of those flirtatious comments, when someone else is present. The soldier is fairly sure his reputation suffers from his friendship with the billionaire, but he can’t quite bring himself to care or regret it, even when he’s bright red with embarrassment. 

Rhodes -perhaps sensing Steve’s discomfort- coughs and abruptly changes the subject, turning on Tony as if nothing had happened. “How’s it going?”

“Eh, it’s a work in progress.” Tony lifts one shoulder in a shrug as he drinks half the bottle in one go, backing off with a somewhat-exaggerated sigh and licking at his lips as he recaps the tea. “The lower floors weren’t damaged, so there’s not much to do on them. I expanded the private parking garage and upgraded the security, rearranged some of the entrances and exits for the public floors and their garage access, repurposed a freight elevator should we ever have to get the Hulk in or out, and reinforced the private elevator.”

Rhodey half-smiled. “Does that mean you’re going to invite them all to stay at the super-secret clubhouse?”

Tony smirked back. “Like they could stand to wait for me to invite them! They’ve practically begged to move in.”

“Is that so, Steve?” Rhodey asked with false-innocence. 

Steve gave his fellow soldier a look with guileless blue eyes. “Would Tony lie?”

“Wow.” Rhodes shot his best friend a glare. “I feel like I should be angry on America’s behalf. He doesn’t even live with you yet, and you’ve already corrupted him.”

“I’m torn between demanding to know why you would ever doubt me, and denying it emphatically with “If he was corrupted, you’d _know it_ ” as my argument.” Tony murmured musingly, eyeing Steve as he considered his options and mockingly tapping his lower lip as if deep in thought. “Incorrect parameters… Unsure how to proceed…”

“Data corrupted.” Rhodes shot back, scoffing. “I can do computer jokes too, Tony, don’t give me that.”

“I’m sorry your honor, what were the charges?” Once again, Tony flashed an innocent look, though everyone in the room knew better than to fall for it. 

“He just flashed his baby blues in your defense, and I almost believed him.” Rhodes insisted, gesturing toward Steve with a growl. “I _almost believed him_ Tony, and I _know_ that you would lie. Or at the very least I should consider it sarcasm.”

“And that’s how you know he’s still innocent..” Tony rationalized. “He didn’t actually lie, he asked an innocent question with just enough inflection to sway you to his side, even though you already know better.”

“And what would you call that if not a by-product of your corrupting influence?” 

“The boy danced around on stage in tights –with a kickline- and sold war bonds with his ‘aww shucks’ act and wonder-thighs.” Tony grumbled, looking sufficiently sulky. “And his pecks, don’t forget those. In a way, it was almost government sanctioned prostitution with no happy ending. Sorry Steve, but one could make the argument.”

Steve blushed bright red. “Tony!”

“I don’t think that way, I’m just saying, Kitten.” Tony soothed, railing at his best friend with the next breath. “Do you want to blame _that_ on me too?”

“I could.” Rhodes countered. “You’re smart enough to build a time machine, are you not?”

“I…” Tony began, and then stopped, frowning with his eyes narrowed. “I plead the fifth.”

Steve’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead, head cocked to one side like an adorably confused puppy. “You’ve come this far, why stop now?”

“Pending copyrights, international security, suspension of disbelief, fear of Pepper, determination to keep the knowledge from Fury…” Tony reeled off, tapping a finger as he made each point. “Shall I continue?”

“Please don’t, you’ll just give me a headache.” Steve sighed, shaking his head. 

“I need plausible deniability.” Rhodey replied flatly. “I _need it_ , Tony. Don’t say anymore.”

Tony merely looks smug. “See, that’s why I plead the fifth.”

Rhodey smiles in spite of himself, and settles for shaking his head again. “Quick, let’s change the subject before he tells me something I’m required –for the sake of national and international security- to report to the corresponding branch of government.”

“Quick, pick another topic just so I can think of something dangerous to tell Rhodey.” Tony beamed as he jostled Steve affectionately. 

“You’re terrible.” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “Maybe I should go somewhere else, talk to JARVIS or something, while you and Colonel Rhodes visit.”

Tony’s pout was instant and exaggerated, accompanied by a sulky whine. “But Steeeeve, you were here first.”

“Did Rhodes schedule this visit with you, as it seems everyone must if they wish to gain an audience?” Steve challenged with a pointed look.

“I… err…” Tony mumbled, his eloquence stuttering as he cast furtive glances to the side in an effort to escape Steve’s bright eyes. “It’s very possible that he did….”

“I did.” Rhodes chimed in, when it seemed Tony would offer no more honesty than that. “A week ago; Tony promised me he wouldn’t jet off to Malibu but would instead remain in Manhattan working on the tower so we could visit.”

Tony winced and Steve sighed. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Not… Well… Maybe I did, when you asked about visiting…” Tony confessed. “But you haven’t been over in days, after-”

Steve held up a forestalling hand, and miraculously Tony fell silent. “I know the last time I was over, and I’m sure that it was more recently than the last time Rhodes visited you. I also have a shorter commute to see you, and more time on my hands.”

“Alright, alright, point made!” Tony grumbled, his head flinging back. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m a terrible friend to Rhodey.”

Rhodes coughed. “To be fair, I’ve hand in this somewhat horrible relationship of ours.”

Steve eyed the handsome black man for a moment, noted the actual shame in his dark eyes, and relented. “Alright, how about this. Tony, you and Rhodes go upstairs, have a cup of coffee, talk about the remodel… I don’t really care, just, visit. And I’ll go home, I can come back tomorrow.”

“But you rode all the way here!” Tony wheedled.

“Perhaps, Sir.” JARVIS cut in. “Instead of whining, you and the Colonel adjourn upstairs to talk… And I shall entertain the Captain as well as handle some of the responsibility of introducing him to modern technology. If, Captain, that is not abhorrent to you.”

Steve considered Tony’s sulky expression, Rhodey’s awkward body language, and then the prospect of facing rush-hour traffic on his way home. It was a no-win situation, in a way. He actually had some spare clothes stashed in the saddlebags on his bike –hedging a bet against Tony, one might say; but Steve just thought of it as being prepared- and had almost expected to spend the day and perhaps the night at the Tower since he was there. The idea of turning around and leaving a half-hour or an hour into the trip was just wasteful. 

“Fine, JARVIS will let me play with your tech, and you’ll visit with Rhodes.” Steve sighed, once again lifting a finger when it looked like Tony would interrupt. “But that’s my only counter-offer, Tony. I either stay and talk to JARVIS while you visit, or I leave. A minor inconvenience for me is a major one for Colonel Rhodes.”

“I appreciate your concern for my time and travel, Captain.” Rhodes murmured, and by now he looked quite amused. “But I’m more than used to Tony’s first priority being Tony.”

“I’m working on changing that.” Tony admitted sulkily before draining the rest of his tea.

“And you’re doing very well.” Steve praised in a soothing tone, one hand lifting to ruffle Tony’s already-disheveled hair. “Go upstairs and talk to your best friend, I’ll be here playing with tech when you get back.”

Tony half-smiled. “That’s probably the most endearing image I could ever hope to think of, and we’ve established I’m a genius. Ok, ok, fine. JARVIS, you’re in charge of Steve and the boys. Make sure they don’t kill themselves? DUM-E, I’m talking to you.”

The robot made an obedient whirring noise, ducking his head when Tony looked his way. “Yeah, somehow that’s not very reassuring… But I trust JARVIS to keep an eye on you. Do me a favor, someone let Steve play with the new StarkTablet while I’m upstairs?” 

“Play?” Steve asked warily as Tony threw an arm around Rhodey’s shoulder, though it came out more like a squeak. “Do I have to?”

“Don’t worry Kitten, it’s user-friendly and you should enjoy it.” Tony promised, dragging his best friend toward the elevator. “I’ll send Bruce down if he leaves the lab, okay?”

“Yeah… sure.” Steve sighed as they disappeared beyond the metal doors, leaning against the table. “JARVIS?”

“Sir?”

“Go… easy on me, will you?”

“Of course, Sir. I simply thought you would enjoy some of the interactive panels Sir has installed to assist him in the creating and building of his various inventions.” JARVIS replied, sounding almost gentle for a computer-generated voice. “A harmless melding of tech and art, as it is one of your interests.” 

Steve perked at that, intrigued in spite of himself as lights dimmed except for the faint glow that was emanating from the table itself. “Art?”

“Yes Captain, I see no reason why we cannot start out slowly.” JARVIS now seemed amused. “After all, Sir is not here.”

**

“You sly son of a bitch.” Rhodey muttered as the elevator doors opened on what Tony had redesigned as the ‘common room’ floor. Stepping into the lounge-living area the soldier spun to eye his friend, arms crossed over his chest. “Start at the beginning, and don’t leave anything out.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony replied primly, gesturing around the lush living room. “What do you think?”

“You’ve got enough seating for an army.” Rhodes replied without hesitation, shaking his head over the three plush matte-gray couches set in a horse-shoe shape facing one wall. 

A large television –currently camouflaged as a modern painting featuring the colors of the room- was inset in the wall, slim black speakers to either side indicating the surround-sound system that accompanied it. A low wooden buffet in modern black stretched beneath the t.v., no doubt housing appropriate tech like a game system and video player. Between the tech set-up and the couches, white tile sprawled throughout the room, flecked with dark blue chips of what seemed like glass. Over the snowy-tile sprawled a thick carpet, the same cobalt as the flecks of glass, matching a few pillows scattered over the couches as well as the two armchairs tucked in the far corners of the room. It was modern while remaining classy, elegant but still welcoming. All in all? Surprising considering it was the home of Tony Stark.

“In case you’ve forgotten,” Tony was muttering as Rhodey looked around. “I’m now part of an army, as unconventional as it is. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fit _anyone_ on a couch if Thor’s already there? Big god, big couch.”

“I’m guessing one is just for him, then.” Rhodey grinned in spite of himself, shaking his head. “Can the rest of you fit on the other two?”

“To be fair, I factor in Thor’s ‘Lovely Lady’ Jane on his couch as well.” Tony muttered, shuffling to the kitchen just to the right of the living area. “But if Thor and Jane take one couch, that leaves another for Natasha and Clint –because he’s the only one brave enough to get that close to her- and maybe Coulson…”

“So one left for you, Steve, and Bruce?” Rhodey guessed.

“Assuming that all of us are actually here for movie time, yes.” Tony shrugged as he opened the fridge and rooted around for another bottle of sweet tea. “Unlikely, but we’ve talked about a movie night, so I thought I’d go ahead and decorate for that… Plus, Natasha and Steve are both the ‘tuck themselves away in a corner and read or work’ types… And Bruce isn’t far behind, so, you know…”

Rhodey grinned as Tony waved a hand lamely at the room, the chairs in their reading nooks and the bookshelves sunk into one wall. “You seem, happy about the fact that they may in fact all move in with you.”

Tony nodded faintly, toying with the bottle on the dark blue countertop of the kitchen. “They all seem… amenable to the idea, so I guess once everything’s done we’ll try it. Never know until then, right?”

“Right.” Rhodey murmured, pausing at a wall of glass to consider the lounge chairs on the balcony outside. “So, tell me about everything, Tony.”

Tony grumbled, prowling across the room to stand at Rhodey’s side. “Everything?”

“I haven’t seen you in three months.” Rhodey pointed out. “I think ‘everything’ is a pretty good place to start. Have you showed anyone the plans for the remodel?”

“No, not even Pepper.” Tony admitted, and then shrugged. “To be fair, I’m not sure she’d care, considering…”

Rhodes nodded, he knew they were over. “Quiet break up?” 

“Quiet enough. I love her, but it’s more like a sister or something; she’s family… She’s not what I where I want to be for the rest of my life, and it turns out, she was the first one to see that.” Tony shrugged, managing a weak smile. “It actually doesn’t hurt that much, I thought it would… But we’re friends, and co-workers, and she’s still a nag… so it doesn’t really feel like I’ve lost.”

“And she backed out of frame so you could deal with what you really want?” Rhodes smiled, shouldering the billionaire. “Pep adheres to the bro code better than half the guys I know. You lucked out.” 

“Yeah, she did.” Tony grinned. “And I know that, believe me. So, you really want to hear about the remodel?”

“I want to hear about this new family of yours, and that’s a good enough place to start.” Rhodey countered, and he slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders, dragging the brunette closer. “So, where do we start?”

“I guess I’ll show you the billiards room, and we’ll stop by the library, and then we can move on to some of the finished suites on the next floor up.” Tony smiled, gesturing down the hallway. “Aside from all of that, and this living area and kitchen, there’s a spa and an extra-large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub.”

Rhodey laughed. “For Thor?”

Tony snorted. “Hell no. For Natasha."

*

James Rhodes had to admire the changes wrought on the tower, a re-decorating spree that reflected the changes he could see in Tony. The new warmth and life in the Tower was reflected in Tony’s bright eyes, as well as the soft smile on his face as he explained why things had been changed and which of the Avengers he had in mind when he made those changes. Rhodey trailed after the billionaire in a bemused silence, occasionally asking a question but mostly letting Tony share what he would.

The new gym takes up nearly half a floor, the rest of which has been converted into a lab for Bruce. Tony is animated as he explains that Thor and Steve will both find use for the space, shows how he has set up targets for Clint, and a boxing ring for himself. Natasha, he admits, will probably have free range over everything, as he’s sure she needs to keep her assassin-skills throwing-knife sharp.

“She’s terrifying.” Tony freely admits. “But I couldn’t think of a way to invite all the guys and not wake up in the dead of night with her sitting on my chest asking if I had any last words.”

“She sounds like karma.” Rhodes teases him, accepting the punch to his shoulder with a laugh. “What? It’s true. Do you want me to call Pepper and ask her to be our tie-breaker on this?”

“No way, she’ll side with you.” Tony grunts, wincing. “And then mention it to Natasha. No, just, no.”

Rhodey let’s that debate fall by the wayside, admiring the already-completed suites for Natasha, Thor, Clint, and Bruce. It’s, surprising –shocking, really- to see how much effort Tony has put into this place, how much consideration went into the suites. 

“How about your room?” The soldier asks as they hesitate in the elevator.

“I’m staying in one of the guest rooms.” Tony admits with a shrug. “I worked from the floors lower down in the tower, and then moved my way up. Bruce’s room got finished first -well, second after his lab- because he’s been here underfoot and something had to be done about that… The gym was sort of a by-product of that, and the community spaces sort of fell into line along the way. The next floor up is the guest areas that Steve and I are using as needed, at least until the suites are done.”

“How is Captain America going to feel about unofficially gaining an entire floor in the tower?” Rhodey prods. “Isn’t that a little excessive?”

“No one has an entire floor.” Tony argues, looking notably sulky. “Pretty sure Clint will invite Coulson over –since Fury’s pulled the ‘oh I was just kidding he’s not really dead’ blanket off the whole scenario- and that’s why his suite is so large… But he still shares ‘floor’ space with Natasha, and Thor and Bruce are the next level up. Once Steve’s rooms are done, I’ll work on mine and finish the remodel on the guest rooms. The uppermost floor is still my lounging area and the robotics to remove the suit, so a quick fix on the windows and it was done.” 

“So that’s it then?” Rhodes hums, glancing to his best friend and noting how cautiously-hopeful Tony appears. “Another two suites and some minor repairs, and you’ve thought of everything.”

“I… I hope so, I really want them to move in.” Tony admits in an almost-whisper. “This team thing… It’s been really good.” 

Rhodes smiled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Tony gave a shaky smile, then playfully shrugged him off. “Enough of that then, are you satisfied?”

“What… Ready to run back to your all-American breakfast platter already?” Rhodes mocked, snorting when Tony socked him in the shoulder. “Nice to know where I stand, in the scheme of things.”

“Oh don’t even start with me.” Tony grumbled. “Look, the Avengers bailed me out of trouble when you were playing War Machine with your army men and Pepper was running the company. No failing on your part, it’s just the way it is. I owe them, more than they know; and if letting them all bunk over serves as a first step in paying them back, it’s still only the first step… But it’s all I can do right now.”

“Pretty sure Captain Apple Pie would sock you if he was up here.” Rhodey replied without hesitation, eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I may just do it for him, Tony. Damn it, do you have any idea how much you mean to the people around you? Why do you turn everything into a system of checks and balances? We’re friends, and that means I don’t need anything from you _but_ your friendship. I’m sure they feel the same way! The fact that you risk your neck side-by-side with them means at the end of the day you’re all just glad to be alive, you’re not calculating who owes whom for what.” 

“Don’t give him pet names.” Tony sulked at him. “Can we talk about something else? I’ve been rewiring and remodeling for the last week, I don’t have the energy to bicker with you.”

“Tony, I didn’t fly half-way around the world just to fight with you all afternoon.” Rhodey sighed, running a hand over his hair in a nervous gesture. “I’ll keep my mouth off of Steve, except in the most dire of circumstances. I _can_ call him Steve, can’t I?”

“I suppose I’ll allow it.”

“How magnanimous of you.” Rhodes shook his head. “Let’s go see what your puppy is up to… Even under the watchful eyes of your artificial-butler, I’m sure he’s gotten into trouble by now… Have you thought about calling Jarvis in, to help with things?”

“Jarvis has every intention of house-sitting the motley crew of wayward children that will assemble under one Tony Stark’s roof.” Tony smiled in spite of himself. “He told me he would be arriving at the end of the week, assuming I had things ready by then.”

“And the staff floor is already done, right?” Rhodey laughed. “I can’t wait to see how he handles all of you… And his artificial self now being in charge of the Tower.”

“I’ve already talked him into cohabiting with JARVIS.” Tony confessed as they stepped into the elevator and he selected the proper button to return them to the workshop. “He admits that having an ‘omnipotent force’ within the house with the sole responsibility of monitoring me can only be to the good. It will also ‘allow an old man his rest’, so he complied.” 

“Wow… You really have thought of everything.” Rhodes couldn’t help but be impressed. “Rebuilt the home, rooms for all the kids, the best babysitter the world has ever seen… And without Pepper?”

“Yes, without Pepper.” Tony replied, practically vaulting out of the elevator when they reached the workshop level. “I didn’t need Pepper…”

“Obviously not.” Rhodey murmured as he followed at a more leisurely pace. “You have Steve.”

“Tony!” Steve beamed from his seat at the table, a riot of color sprawled across the touch-sensitive computer surface. He blinked and then tilted his head questioningly, expression edging toward suspicion. “Back already?”

“Hey, this is really nice.” Tony grinned as he moved to Steve’s side, considering the computer generated oil paint-rendition of New York. He whined at the look, visibly pouting. “Steve, Kitten we’ve been gone for over an hour… I’m pretty sure I thought of _everything_ I could possibly show him.”

“He’s telling the truth, Captain.” Rhodey admits, smiling when Steve looks his way. “I'm pretty sure Tony showed me everything he could think to, as far as the tower goes... Actually, I thought I’d take the time to get to know you, since half the time we were gone Tony talked about you anyway.”

“Rhodey!” Tony snaps as Steve blushes, and the soldier merely shrugged.

“Just telling him the truth, Tones. I’m pretty sure it’s a sin to lie to Captain America.”


End file.
